


Autumn Hues

by skittiecat



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittiecat/pseuds/skittiecat
Summary: Zaid takes a walk to his old village on the anniversary of the attack on his tribe, and Estellise tags along with something on her mind.





	Autumn Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy drabble I wrote about a year or so ago. I’m trying to write a multi-chapter story involving these two to delve into their relationship more, but it’s coming along slowly... so in the meantime I’m just gonna post this!

The leaves had turned a brilliant shade of reddish-orange, putting on a vibrant display against the deep blue sky. The morning air was crisp and cool, just enough to tick Zaid off and send shivers up his arms, covering them with goosebumps. Estellise was ecstatic though, and just by something as simple as her breath appearing as a fleeting cloud, drifting away in the air on this chilly autumn morning. She had always loved the cold. Zaid may despise it, but seeing her happiness in this weather was enough to make his heart soar, enough to make him think that maybe, the cold wasn’t so bad after all.

The two of them walked side by side, fingers intertwined, to the same place they visit on this day every year. Zaid was quiet and solemn, which would have been unusual for the boisterous and noisy dwarf on any other day. How many years did this make it now? Twelve? Fifteen? He didn't like to think about it, but he was glad Estellise was by his side to support him now. She knew remembering what happened to his tribe was difficult on him, anyone could tell by the way his brows furrowed and his lips were pursed together, but in all her time knowing him, she never knew he’d been visiting his abandoned village for years now. He'd made it into a memorial of sorts and visited to pay his respects on the anniversary every year, so she had been told. Still, Estellise thought to herself, he must have started doing this after she left for Selphia, since she didn't remember him ever doing this back when they were kids. She briefly wondered if Doug did the same for his lost family members, but quickly came back to reality when Zaid squeezed her hand.

"You doin' okay?"

He was always able to tell when something was on her mind.

"Yeah of course, I'm fine! Um.. Are you okay, though..? I really should be the one asking you."

He shook his head.

"Cut that out. I know when you're lyin' to me."

He let go of her hand, and turned to face her, the sadness in his eyes flaring back up into the fire they normally held, if only for a moment. Silver eyes locked with deep blue, and he firmly grasped her shoulders, squeezing her delicate frame perhaps a little too harshly.

"Look, for the last time, it wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with what happened."

Oh. She must have made him mad.

"I'm sorry..."

Zaid sighed in resignation and released Estellise’s shoulders. How he was tired of this back and forth they always seemed to have.

"And stop apologizin' all the time. Gets on my nerves.”

“Sor— okay…”

The pair continued walking together in relative silence, not awkward or uncomfortable by any means, but silent all the same. Estellise's mind went back to what she had been pondering for some time now. Something had been on her mind for a few days, something she desperately wanted to share with Zaid, but she wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. Still, she'd decided that today was the day, the day she was finally going to tell him. She realized it would probably make him upset, and oh how it made her heart sink to see him upset, but she had been preparing herself for that possibility. She slowed her pace before stopping altogether, gathered her courage, and willed herself to speak.

"Zaid..? Um.. Can we talk about something?"

Zaid stopped in his tracks, so suddenly that a cloud of dust and dirt formed in front of his shoes, but he didn't turn around to face her. Was he perhaps angry with her? Maybe he was merely feeling melancholy because of where they were going? Estellise was scared, but she decided that if she kept putting this off, it would only make everything worse. She was tired of being meek and afraid. This was Zaid after all, the most important person in the world to her! She did not need to fear anything, yet her hands still shook like a leaf in the wind, and her heart was all a flutter.

"So, I've been thinking.. Do you... Um, this is kind of embarrassing, but uh.. Do you want me to help you.... Helpyoubringyourtribeback?"

Her hands balled into fists, and she looked down before squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She was beet red and felt as though she would overheat despite it being so chilly out, and she definitely couldn't look him in the face. She had done it, she asked him what she’s been thinking about for a long time now, now all she had to do was hear what he had to say about it.

She could hear the stray autumn leaves littering the path crunching under his footsteps as he slowly approached her. He stopped in front of her but did not utter a word, didn’t even make a move, and finally after a few silent moments, she couldn’t take the tension and suspense and gathered the courage to look up and face him.

He didn't quite look angry as she had expected. Instead, the expression in his eyes was soft, but his brows remained firm. The corners of his mouth were downturned in a slight frown, which intensified as he began to form some sort of response.

"Estelle. Why are you askin' me that?"

"Oh, well that's.."

"Don't tell me you still feel responsible!” He shouted out, causing Estellise to reflexively jump back.

“What will it take for me to convince you?!"

"I-I just--"

She was cut off by his rough, chapped lips pressing firmly against her soft and warm ones, and he wrapped his strong yet gentle arms around her small frame. Estellise would never get used to this; she still turned just as deep a shade of scarlet as when he first kissed her, and her stomach still did just as many backflips as the first time, still filled to the brim with butterflies. She deepened the kiss, knowing this wasn’t the best time or place, but she couldn’t help herself as she felt herself melt into him, as she pressed her body against his. As if sensing her thoughts, Zaid pulled away from her, earning a small whine of longing, and he readjusted himself to rest his forehead gently against her own. He let out a gentle sigh as the edges of his lips lifted, offering Estellise a gentle and warm smile.

"Estelle, I love you. I… really, really love you, you know. But we're not even married or anything yet, so you really don't have to think about that kind of stuff, alright? And hey, when that does happen..."

His warm, radiant smile reached his eyes as they filled with such love and tenderness, and he cupped her soft, smooth face in his hand, gently rubbing her cheek with his calloused thumb.

"...That's not the reason I want it to be. Bringing back my tribe... Is never gonna fall on your shoulders."

Estellise leaned her face into his touch, finally feeling at ease. She closed her eyes and placed her hand atop his, squeezing him gently as a show of affection and returned his gentle gaze.

"Okay."

He gave her lips another quick peck, before turning back around, tugging at her hand, silently urging her to continue onward with him. And so, the pair continued on their short journey, hand in hand, an ever deeper bond and understanding between one another. She looked at him and smiled once more, giving his hand a light squeeze and placing her free hand gently upon her lower abdomen. She supposed dropping the news could wait another day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this may be confusing to those who aren’t familiar with Estellise’s past, but I’m pretty sure if anyone read through this they’re already familiar with zestellise lol


End file.
